


brûler

by RandomHistoricalShipper



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: en français, poème
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHistoricalShipper/pseuds/RandomHistoricalShipper
Summary: une poème écrit par enjolras au sujet de la révolution.





	brûler

à un ami

je pense qu’on oublie quelquefois  
que j’étais quelqu’un avant la révolution.  
je pense que peut-être je l’oublie moi-même.

mais je ne pense pas que je serais encore quelqu’un  
après la révolution.

je suis déjà trop impliqué.  
la révolution est un feu dans la poitrine   
que je ne peux que laisser brûler.

soufre dans un souffle  
rébellion dans les os  
je pense que je vivrai cette révolution  
ou j’y mourrai dedans.

le paris se soulève contre la police.  
le cœur du peuple est allumé  
la cité lève le poignet  
et sourit une sourire rouge et sanglant.

ma voix est la guerre   
et mes yeux sont la rébellion.

le peuple me suivra nulle part  
pour eux je suis un apollon  
mais plutôt qu’un arc et des flèches  
j’ai un pistolet et le drapeau de france dans les mains.

je marche à la tête de la révolution  
c’est moi qui dirige les coups de feu  
je ne suis pas une partie de la révolution.  
pour la france  
je suis la révolution.

je suis la révolution  
j’étais né pour la révolution  
je pourrais avoir le monde qui tombait à mes pieds  
tout ce que je devrais faire

est brûler.

révolutionnaire | enjolras

**Author's Note:**

> corrigez-moi s'il y a des fautes svp -- le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle. DES COMMENTAIRES SONT ENCOURAGÉES


End file.
